hunter killer
by bacondeer
Summary: apa yang terjadi pada taeyeon saat luhan,sahabat baekhyun sekaligus orang yang mencintai baekhyun mengetahui taeyeon diajak pulang bersama oleh baekhyun ... BAD SUMMARY warning crack pair couple lubaek /hanbaek couple luhan seme,baekhyun uke


little : hunter killer

Author : BaconDeer

Cast : - xi luhan

-byun baekhyun

- kim taeyeon

Genre : kekerasan,and little bit romance

Rate : T+

Length : one shoot

Disclaimer : exo milik agensi mereka sendiri ,dan juga milik orangtua mereka serta milik hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita saya ini

Warning : boys love,miss typo,abal-abal dan asli ide saya dan ini tidak ada kesamaan itu hanya ketidaksamaan semata.

Sudah pernah dipost di fanspage di facebook dan mohon RnR nya ne dan maaf kalo kependekan. Oh ya soal pe name ku ada 2 yaitu bacondeer sama lee hanako jadi jangan salah faham dulu kalo nanti nama nya gonta ganti hehehe biasa aku masih abg labil

HAPPY READING

" taeyeon-shi nanti pulang sekolah mau pulang bersama denganku tidak ?" Tanya seorang namja manis sambil menoleh kepada kim taeyeon yeoja cantik dan manis yang duduk di belakangnya.

"emt….ba…baik baekhyun-shi" jawab taeyeon gugup. "baiklah ,aku tunggu di di gerbang sekolah ne nanti setelah pulang sekolah "ucap namja manis yang diketahui bernama tag byun baekhyun itu sambil tersenyum manis yang terlihat …errr…. Cantik diwajah manisnya itu yang mampu meluluh lantahkan hati yeoja dan namja yang berstatus seme yang melihatnya. " ah…. Nde " jawab taeyeon malu-malu. Terbukti dengan adanya semburat warna merah di pipi tembem taeyeon yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih itu. Baekhyunpun kembali tersenyum lalu menghadap kembali kedepan karena choi saem sudah masuk itu ada seseorang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh,lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya tadi

SKIP

"huft…..nenek sihir itu benar-benar keterlaluan,tidak taukah dia hari ini aku ada janji dengan baekhyun oppa untuk pulang bersama haish….kepala ku sakit "gerutu taeyeon sambil mengacak surai blondenya frustasi lalu merapikannya kembali. "susah ya ? mau kubantu supaya kepalamu tidak sakit taeyeon-shi…?"Tanya seorang namja dengan wajah tampan yang sedang memasang wajah datar itu yang berjalan mendekat pada taeyeon yang kesulitan mengerjakan tugas "nuguseyo ?ah kau mau membantuku ? bagaimana caranya ?"Tanya taeyeon polos dengan mata berbinar-binar,dia Tanya menyadari bahwa namja itu menyeringai iblis. " aku teman baekhyun taeyeon-shi,oh ya mana yang tidak bisa ?"Tanya namja tadi mendekati taeyeon "ini"tunjuk taeyeon. " oh kau salah disini,seharusnya kau membaginya dulu baru kau mengalinya. Kau lucu sekali pantas baekhyun sangat menyukaimu "bisik manja itu menggantung ditelinga taeyeon,yeoja itu pun merasa tidak nyaman . " tapi aku sangat membencim,karena kau telah merebut baekhyun dariku "tambah namja itu menyeringai."kau…..kau…" JLEEEBBB….mata taeyeon membelalak saat sebuah pisau menembus dadanya tepat dijantung kirinya. Darah taeyeon keluar dengan derasnya dari dada taeyeon yang telah meninggal dengan mengenaskan " hahahaha…..kasian sekali kau taeyeon-shi kau itu sangat cantik,pandai ramah,kaya dan juga popular semua orang menyukaimu bengitu juga dengan baekhyun-Ku andai saja kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan baekhyun-KU kau tidak akan mati seperti ini hahaha…." Tawa namja itu sambil membuka perut taeyeon dengan beringas tanpa rasa jijik namja itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam perut taeyeon yang sudah menganga itu. "ginjal yang cukup bagus,ini bagus untuk makanan pembuka YU"ucap namja itu lalu memotong ginjal taeyeon sambil membayang kan anjingnya yang bernama YU memakannya dengan riang sembari memasukkan ke kantong plastik. " dan paru-paru ini untuk GON, GON pasti suka dengan makan malamnya hari ini kekeke…." Kekeh namja itu lalu memotong paru-paru yeoja malang namja itu menyebut nama salah satu anjing kesayangannya. " jantung ini khusus untuk KILUA,KILUA pasti senang mendapatkan jantung segar lama juga dia tidak memakan makanan enak seperti ini hahahah…."cerocos namja tadi sembari kembali memotong jantung itu dan memasukkannya ke plastic memperdulikan wajah tampannya yang dipenuhi darah lalu namja ini beralih kewajah cantik taeyeon. " kau sangat cantik taeyeon-shi tapi bagaimana jika kedua matamu ini hilang dari tempatnya ?kau pasti semakin cantik hahaha…..tapi sepertinya ini sudah cukup .aku ingin kau pergi dengan wajah cantik lengkap dengan dengan matamu ini,hitung-hitung ini untuk kenang-kenangan dariku untuk melepas kergainmu hahahah…."tawa namja itu lagi. Lalu menyeret tubuh taeyeon yang tidak bernyawa itu serta yang telah ia mutilasi itupun menuju mobilnya yang ia parkirkan ditempat tersebunyi.

Namja misterius itu pun melajukan mobilnya menuju hutan dipinggiran kota " maaf taeyeon-shi aku tidak bisa menguburkan jasadmu dengan layak,namun aku berjanji aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati baekhyun dan aku akan selalu mencintai dan melindungi baekhyun aku berjanji taeyeon – tinggal taeyeon-shi semoga kau bahagia disana dan doakan supaya aku dan baekhyun bersatu ne"oceh namja misterius itu seperti orang gila karena berbicara sendiri,sebenarnya tidak sendiri tapi dengan mayat lalu namja misterius itu melemparkan mayat yeoja malang itu kedalam jurang

SKIP

Sementara baekhyun yang masih menunggu taeyeon di depan gerbang sekolah " aish taeyeon lama sekali sih ? sudah 2 jam aku menunggunya,apa jangan-jangan dia lupa janjinya dan sudah pulang dari tadi ya ? "oeh baekhyun tak jelas. TIN….TIN…suara klakson itu mengejutkan baekhyun ,baekhyun menoleh berniat memarahi orang itu namun ia urungakan saat melihat siapa yanga ada di dalam mobil"kyaaa….luhanie kau mengagetkan ku tau!kau ingin aku jantungan lalu masuk rumah sakit kemudian dokter tidak bisa menangani ku kepalu lalu aku meninggal ,kau mau aku begitu huh?!"cerocos baekhyun di depan luhan sambil memukul lengan luhan ketika luhan sudah turun dari mobil dan berdiri di depan baekhyun.

"appo baekhyun ah oh ya kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya luhan ,yak arena sekarang luhan sudah memakai baju biasa yaitu kaos polon lengan panjang dan jaket kulit hitam serta celana jeans" aku menunggu taeyeon,dia berjanji pulang bersama ku tapi sudah dua jam dia tidak muncul-muncul juga"kesal baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dan itu membuat luhan gemas,luhan pin mencubit pipi baekhyun pelan"appo luhanie" ringis baekhyun ,luhan pun terkekeh "ayo aaku antar pulang ,taeyeon pasti sudah pulang lihat sekolahan sudah sepa, kau tak mau kan di goda hantu sekolahan ini heemt ?"goda luhan yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil ,baekhyun pun mengiyakan ajakan luhan karena ketakutan.

Di dalam mobil "luhanie kira-kira kapan ya taeyeon pulang?kok dia meninggalkan ku? Aku kan lelah menunggu dia ?dan dia pulang dengan siapa ?"kesal baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya " mullayo"jawab luhan seadanya sambil focus menyetir.'dia sudah pulang tadi siang baekhyun-ah,aku yang mengantarnya sendiri ,dia pulang…..ke surge dengan selamat dank u pastikan dia tak akan kembali ke sini lagi untuk menemuimu 'batin luhan

END


End file.
